


and suddenly i felt at home with you.

by cliingyinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, lowercase intended, sleepy bois inc my beloved, sort of? maybe i tagged this wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliingyinnit/pseuds/cliingyinnit
Summary: tommy, wilbur, techno, and phil. happy family au in minecraft. thats allif the creators are uncomfortable w/ fics i’ll take this down :]
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	and suddenly i felt at home with you.

tommy’s been in foster homes for about two years now- he doesn’t remember much, besides for the fact things were bad from a young age and both of his parents lost custody. his foster parents were sometimes mean- they would say he wasn’t trying hard enough, some of them never helped tommy when he needed it, either. other times, though, there would be a sweet person who would take care of tommy and make him feel loved. sometimes it did frustrate him though. this was one of the times he didn’t have the best caretaker.

when they tell tommy someone came to take him in and adopt him, tommy doubted it, seeing as no one has adopted him for ages. the blonde man sitting in the living room says otherwise, though.  
the sight makes tommy smile. he’d finally be going home with somebody permanently. he packs all of his things hurriedly, not wanting to make him wait too long, then rushes down stairs to greet the man.  
“h-hello!l he climbs onto the couch besides him.  
the man smiles. “hey, tommy. i’m phil.”

the caretaker sat down across phil, and began to speak to him- at first it was small talk, but then went into how tommy was sometimes had a foul mouth and wasn’t always the nicest, but wasn’t too much of a problem child to deal with.

still, phil gives a gentle smile to her.

“it’s alright.”

tommy didn’t believe this was happening.

next thing he knew, he was sitting in the back of phil’s car. the small boy was trembling slightly, from both excitement and fear. phil notices this, deciding to ask tommy easy questions to help soothe him. “so, tommy... what’s your favorite animal?”

“cows!” tommy gives an immediate response, shocking phil mildly especially because tommy was- you know- terrified. “they’re really cute. oh, i- i actually have a cow plushie!” tommy digs around in his backpack and finds the plush, holding it up with a newfound grin on his face. phil chuckles, nodding.

“cows are cool! i like cows. what about your favorite color?”

“mm... red!” tommy felt himself calming down and feeling more comfortable around phil, but still hugging his cow plush. 

“it’s the best color ever, i don’t care what others have to say.”

“maybe we can paint your room red, then? or maybe decorate it with red stuff... would you like that?”

tommy nods, even if he wasn’t sure he’d be there permanently. the rest of the car ride was tommy and phil making small talk while also managing to not make anything awkward, and they got to phil’s house much faster than tommy would’ve liked. suddenly, he’s nervous again, and phil notices once more.

“hey, tommy, it’s alright to be afraid! i understand, coming into a new home is scary, but it’ll all be alright, i promise.”

“p-pinky promise.”

phil sticks out his pinky and caused tommy to stick out his own, linking it around phil’s. 

“o-okay... okay, phil.”

“now let’s go, alright?” tommy nods, taking his hand and letting himself walk inside with phil. he looks around the house and feels like he shrunk five times in size.  
he stares in awe, up until he hears a thump followed by, “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” phil rolls his eyes, leading tommy to their couch. he tells tommy to stay there while he went up to see what the noise was about. tommy’s alone for something that feels like ages, before phil comes back down with two boys that seem like they’d be twins. however, they looked like they both just came out of a fight... tommy cringes. 

“right... so- tommy, i actually have two other sons! wilbur and techno! they’re not much older, they’re 8, but i’m sure they’ll still be great big brothers.” the shorter boy is the first to step towards tommy. the blonde recoils, but calms down mildly when he gives him a soft smile. i’m wilbur. he’s techno.”

tommy stares at wilbur. he’s wearing a yellow sweatshirt that was a bit large for his size, and probably had shorts on under it. he wore a clip in his hair, probably to keep hair out of his vision. tommy nods slowly and begins to relax some more. techno, on the other hand, stayed with phil with his arms crossed. phil pats his head, insisting he go with wilbur and tommy, so techno does. “you know my name already. i’m the oldest.”

“no, that’s me.”

“i’m older by two minutes.”

“wh- that literally doesn’t matter!”

“it does.” before wilbur could give a rebuttal, techno shushed him and sat besides tommy, folding his hands in his lap.

“i’ll be making lunch if any of you boys need me, alright?” phil walks off to the kitchen, leaving the small boys in the room alone. tommy gets afraid before wilbur and techno continue to bicker. wilbur was the first to realize tommy was being excluded from their conversation, putting a halt to the argument.

“oi, tommy, are you an art kid?”

“uhh, i don’t think so? not really...”

“well, tommy, i think today we’re gonna become art kids.”

“oh... kay?” wilbur grabs tommy’s hand along with techno’s. techno glares at his twin before they got pulled upstairs to bond.

they ended up drawing, even if their drawings weren’t that good. the rest of the day felt like a blur, mainly from how fast everything felt. 

yet, he felt strangely at home? maybe they’d be different. hopefully they’d be different from the others. tommy goes to bed with a mind that’s going haywire from excitement, yet also from nervousness. he figured he’d be okay, though. he thinks he found his family, his people.

**Author's Note:**

> if you probably noticed i posted this same exact story before, i just edited the end because i wanted to go another route with this story LOL!! but yeah this is just to introduce like tommy into the family? next chapter tommy will be like 15 and both techno and wilbur will be like 18? just because i don’t wanna write about them being children and i wanna write angst HAHAHA
> 
> but uhh yeah !!! thank u for reading <3<3


End file.
